The Holiday Isles
The Holiday Isles is a chain of islands to the north of Tantamount. There are a total of four main islands and a small collection of islands around the major ones. It is also the setting in which Fractious Unity and Birth of the Holidays take place. Ruler History Representative of the Holly Isles: Nicolas "Nick" Rejouissance Representative of the Skull Isles: Samhain "Sam" Pagan Representative of the Heart Isles: Asterius "Aster" Petra Geography The Holiday Isles is a mass of islands surronding one another in a scattered formation. The Holly Isles The Holly Isles are the most northern isles. It is always snowing in the Holly Isles. Mountain ranges cover the corners of the islands and fields of snow can be seen miles upon miles away. The only trees on these islands are pine trees with leaves tinted a dark green. The Holly Isles is mostly covered in felsenmeer. The areas that are not are full of it are covered in puffy snow that sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight. The main island is in the shape of a holly leaf. The smaller islands surrounding it are shaped like circles, or, to be blunt, holly berries. The Skull Isles The Skull Isles are the most eastern of the isles. The entirety of the Skull Isles is covered in a thick mist that makes it so that no one can see the islands from a far. Once on the islands, a darker scene can be seen. It is dark on the Skull Isles, so dark, that it feels like it's constantly night time. All of the trees as without leaves and the shrubbery and the occasion flower are the only signs of vegetation. The ground is brown and the grass, although healthy, looks dead. Bones can be frequently found littering the area and the sound of growling is often heard. Bats are the most common in the Skull Isles along with spiders, mice, and bobcats. The coastlines are the only part of the islands that look normal, but the sight of Black Marrows pushing dead bodies of dragons into the water to "ripen" is most commonly seen on the coastlines. Rumor has it that there's a beautiful waterfall surrounded by life somewhere in the middle of the island. No one has ever found it, though. The main island is in the outline of a skull and the smaller islands are scattered around it, adding onto the skull; making it a fully shaped skull. The Heart Isles The Heart Isles are the most southern of the isles. The Heart Isles are full of tropical jungles and warm beaches. The coastlines are huge and full of slated rocks, sand of all colors, warm pools, colorful seashells of all shapes and sizes, palm trees with coconuts hanging from them, and the waves are a perfect lukewarm. The jungles inside of the islands are teeming with life. Lush plants are seen everywhere, exotic flowers let out delightful scents, and curious animals crawl around the treetops and scurry on the rainforest floor. In the middle of the main island, a large snow-capped mountain stands. Most keep their distance since it is nothing of interest. The main island is gigantic and in the shape of a heart. Miniature hearts are the shapes of the small islands around it. Main Land The main land is an oval shaped island in the center of the Holiday Isles. It is mostly meadows with a few forests stringed out here and there. In the center of the island is a big plain which is completely open. In the middle of this plain, is a large collection of rocks that just upward. Here, the leaders start meetings, celebrations, and important events. This island is often used to by dragons to travel from one isle to the next. There are a few people who live here, but their stay is often short-lived. Behavior The Holiday Isles stays away from Tantamount. They send off any strangers and keep primary to themselves. How the breeds of a certain holiday behave depends on the holiday they are in and who their leader is. The system of government is the same throughout the isles. Native Breeds *Holly *Yulebuck *Snow Angel *Ribbon Dancer *Winter Magi *Wrapping-Wing *Vampire *Pumpkin *Black Marrow *Shadow Walker *Cavern Lurker *Grave *Valentine *Sweetling *Rosebud *Heartseeker *Arsani Notable Characters Nicholas Rejouissance Samhain Pagan Asterius Petra Vixen